


Fallen Flowers Won't Grow Back

by Teacup_and_honeybits



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, and if they do they get w o r s e, japan has a past lover that died, none of my stories ever start out happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_and_honeybits/pseuds/Teacup_and_honeybits
Summary: When France finally tells Japan he's interested, Japan reminisces over his past lover, and on whether dating France is a good idea.





	1. Hello, Can you forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two a lot, but I have some sadistic side that likes making characters suffer. Sorry :)
> 
> EDIT: Wasurenagusa is Japanese for Forget-Me-Nots.

**To my dearest, Yukie.**

  


It's summertime. I know you love this season. How are you?

I know this letter will never reach your hands. 

But I still want to send it to you.

Yukie, will you forgive your _Wasurenagusa_?

Because I've fallen in love with someone else.

Someone who'll love me like you did, because you weren't able to.

He might seem flirty and unfaithful, dear. But I assure you...

When he loves someone truly, he won't let that person go.

Now that I think about it... He reminds me of you.

Yu-chan, remember when we met at Tsubaki-sensei's house?

I thought you were the best dancer there, but you were too busy flirting with Natou-san.

Maybe I have a type.

Anyways, Yukie,

I promise to never forget you.

I won't stop loving you, either.

I'll just love _him_ , as well.

I still hold your memories in my heart.

Winter will always bring bitter memories of your passing.

  


Always thinking of you,

Kiku.


	2. Much Ado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis sends Kiku a letter as well.  
> Tears abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this, hahah...

**To my flower, Kiku**

  


Hello, dear!

I recently talked to Feliciano. I just wanted to get you a lovely gift, but drew blanks. Luckily, your friends are there, right?

Well, as he was describing how you loved brush pens and cold-pressed paper, I had mentioned you writing a letter every month, and never receiving any answers.

He looked surprised.

He then told me about your Yukie.

I... I know what you're going through.

remember Jeanne?

Well, she was the reason I haven't dated seriously in a long time.

And when I realized you're someone I truly wanted..

I decided to pray to her.

I told her everything.

Somehow, knowing she was aware of us, and me promising her a permanent place in my heart..

I was able to truly let go.

It may take you a bit longer, hun!

or maybe you won't feel that way at all..

All I wanted to say was I understood.

Don't rush yourself, Kiku.

Wait until you're ready, because I'll do the same for you.

  


Ever yours,

**Francis Bonnefoy**


	3. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last letter is from someone very special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ton of tears were shed.  
> Kigiku is Francis and Kiku's daughter. Up to you where the hell she came from. I don't know!

Darling Francis,

Happy anniversary!

It's our 5th one this year. Time flies, doesn't it?

It's beautiful here in Osaka. The roses you planted are growing well.

How are you in France? Kigiku wants to visit you soon. We will, I promise!

Have you written your letters to Jeanne?

I have, but Yukie's letter...

You see, her grave was built on.

It was a shopping mall.

It was a lovely field, so I understand.

Francis..

Call me when you get this, please.

I'm just having a hard time processing this..

So... 

Call me, okay?

Remember, I do love you..

I just can't forget about her.

Please.

 

Your love, 

Kiku

 

 

 

* * *

 

**(New Message) Francis <3**

**Re: Your Letter**

 

Of course. I understand you.

I'll never doubt that. I'm calling in ten minutes.

-Francis


End file.
